


New Beginnings

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Angst, F/F, Good Sister Willa Earp, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Past Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Nicole has something important to ask Wynonna but first she has to ask Waverly's permission; just one problem: Waverly is her ex-girlfriend and Nicole left her for Wynonna the day Waverly told her that she loved her.Only Nicole makes a painful discovery which will no doubt hurt Wynonna, Waverly was leaving.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is my first of many wynhaught stories. 
> 
> 1 of 4 requested stories for Rennywilson

Standing outside the Homestead, Nicole was nervously fidgetted nervously as she waited for her ex-girlfriend to answer the door. Her ex-girlfriend and her had ended things rather badly, understandable since Nicole had left her ex-girlfriend for her ex’s sister. Waverly’s response was understandable, slapping Nicole across the cheek and threw her out. Wynonna had gotten her own place by then, she didn’t want to hurt her sister more than she already had so she invited Nicole to live with her.

Waverly and Nicole had been together for about a year, and the day Waverly said I love you was met with _‘I am sorry but… I don’t love you’_ Nicole would be forever haunted by the pain all over’s Waverly’s face when she revealed that she was in love with Wynonna. Waverly hardly spoke to either Nicole or Wynonna for months and Willa had returned to take care of her baby sister.

Wynonna and Willa had a strained relationship prior to the incident, Willa never forgave Wynonna for the accident that claimed the lives of their mother and father. She had often invited Waverly out to stay with her in the city but Waverly stayed, Purgatory was her home and she wasn’t going to leave because of Nicole and Wynonna. Of course the relationship between Wynonna and Nicole didn’t start straight away.

The last thing Wynonna wanted was to hurt Waverly anymore than she already had, so she kept her distance from Nicole until Waverly was comfortable, She never was but she eventually gave her blessing for Wynonna to go ahead. That was Waverly Earp, she was always the selfless one of the Earp sisters, always putting everyone’s happiness above her own.

Though proud of Waverly’s selflessness Willa wanted Waverly to just for once to lose her shit and just lash out at Wynonna and Nicole. Release all that pent up anger and pain she had been holding inside her since Nicole admitted the truth. Eventually she had released it and it came out of her like a flood, Nicole and Wynonna stood there as Waverly released all her pent up anguish before breaking down into tears and collapsing into Dolls arms.

Dolls held Waverly tight in his arms and glared at Wynonna and Nicole for hurting Waverly the way they had. Nicole and Wynonna kept their relationship out of Waverly’s way, keeping their love confined to the walls of the home where they were living together. It took some time but eventually Waverly was comfortable and even happy for the couple and slowly Waverly’s and Wynonna’s body began to reforge.

Now after 2 years together Nicole wanted to take the next step, Waverly’s permission was important to her. Raising her hand and knocking on the door Nicole stood outside and waited for Waverly to answer the door. Nicole could hear movement inside the homestead and the sound of plates clattering. Calling out to come in, Waverly moved into the kitchen unaware that it was Nicole.

Entering the homestead Nicole’s attention was drawn to the stacked boxes in the hallway, looking around at the boxes that was stacked to one side of the hallway, Nicole walked inside as Waverly called out “It’s just the boxes, the bed is broken down and already at the apartment” she called unaware that it was Nicole.

Looking at the boxes which was stacked, Nicole took note of the words written on the boxes in black marker **_‘Kitchen’_** looking at the kitchen door, Nicole cleared her throat before calling out “Waves” causing the young Earp to fall silent. Cursing her luck Waverly stepped out of the kitchen wearing a white button-down shirt and jeans “What do you want?” she asked, her voice devoid of the warmth it once held whenever she saw Nicole.

“You’re moving?” Nicole asked in disbelief as she gazed at the young Earp in shock that she would leave without saying a word to her or Wynonna. Placing her hands on her hips as she stood by the door “When were you going to tell us?” she asked a bit more harshly that she intended.

“What I do with my life is not of your concern!” Waverly spat as she folded her arms over her chest, glaring right back at Nicole.

“But what about Wynonna, she’s your sister and Purgatory is your home” Nicole argued as she looked at the boxes of various stuff “Hold on, I still haven’t gotten my stuff back from when we were together” she remembered.

“Is there a reason why you are here, or are you here to annoy me?” Waverly replied as she turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

“I had something to ask but now I am wondering what the hell!” Nicole replied raising her voice “Seriously, you were going to leave without a word”

“Again, it has nothing to do with you!” Waverly spat, clenching her fists at her side “Now, say what you came here to say so I can get back to what I was doing” Waverly demanded.

Exhaling a heavy sigh Nicole nodded her head “I… I would like your permission to ask Wynonna to marry me” she said.

“Permission granted, now… fuck off!” Waverly replied before getting back to work.

Nicole stood there in stunned silence, Waverly swearing was extremely rare and it shocked Nicole to her core that Waverly hated her. She knew she deserved it, Waverly loved her and the day she had told Nicole how she felt, Nicole broke up with her in favor of Wynonna. Nicole had lost a lot of friends after that, Nedley remained fair of course but he sided with Waverly and voiced his disappointment when she admitted she loved Wynonna.

Wynonna’s popularity around town was already at an all time low because of her history and now with Waverly hurting, her popularity sank impossibly lower and Nicole was right there with her. People had voiced Waverly to leave, to get out of Purgatory and start a new and better life. To get married and to forget all about Wynonna and Nicole and now it seemed she was finally taking their advice.

She was moving forward with her life.

She was leaving Purgatory behind forever.

“Will you at least say goodbye to Wynonna?” Nicole asked, knowing how much her girlfriend adored Waverly and how much it would hurt Wynonna if Waverly left without a word.

Waverly looked at Nicole one more time, a look that clearly told Nicole to get lost. Lowering her head Nicole turned and stormed out but not before Waverly called after her “Nic” Smiling at the old term of endearment Waverly once used for her Nicole turned to the young Earp sister. With a smirk Waverly shrugged her shoulder before replying “About your things, Willa and I burnt them” she revealed before slamming the door in Nicole’s face.

Now Waverly felt much better.

** That Night: **

Arriving at the homestead Wynonna got out of the car and walked into the homestead. Shutting off her engine Nicole got out of the car and walked inside the now empty Homestead. Waverly had moved out and Wynonna found out from Gus who helped Waverly move out to the city to be closer to Willa. Now Wynonna had lost both her sisters, all she had left was Nicole.

Sitting on the floor Wynonna buried her face in her hands, mourning how she had fucked up her life and lost her baby sister. Wiping the tears from her eyes Wynonna looked up at Nicole “How did you find out?” she asked as she looked at Nicole.

Exhaling a sigh Nicole dropped to her knee’s and took hold of her lover’s hands “I dropped by to ask her a question, she was finishing her packing” she revealed.

“What was the question?” Wynonna asked confused as she wiped her tears from her eyes, missing her baby sister.

Nicole looked around the homestead before she pulled the box out of her pocket “I… I wanted this to be more romantic but… here I go” she replied before taking a deep breath and opening the box “Wynonna Earp, will you marry me” she asked.

Looking at the ring Nicole was holding out to her, Wynonna smiled as she slid closer and wrapped her arms around Nicole tight “Yes, Yes I will” she whispered tearfully as she held onto Nicole for dear life.

Kissing passionately Nicole and Wynonna sat there on the floor of the homestead making out before parting, slipping the ring onto her now fiancée’s finger Nicole smiled at Wynonna “Waverly will come back, she just needs time” she assured.

“You think so?” Wynonna asked, her voice breaking as she didn’t look convinced.

“I know, just give her some time” Nicole answered as she pulled Wynonna into her arms again.

Wrapping her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, Wynonna smiled as she looked into Nicole’s eyes “I love you Nic” she whispered.

“I love you too Wynonna” Nicole replied before closing the gap and their lips met, Wynonna moaned as their tongues danced and dueled before Wynonna leaned back and pulled Nicole on top of her.

2 weeks later after leaving Purgatory Waverly met a beautiful Latina named Rosita.

Nicole was wrong; Waverly never returned to Purgatory and eventually got married to Rosita. Soon after the wedding Waverly built a successful business empire and moved into a mansion. Willa was proud of the woman Waverly had become and had decided to return to Purgatory one last time to rub it in Wynonna’s face.

As for Wynonna and Nicole; They were proud of Waverly and missed her terribly but they were happy, now happily married Wynonna and Nicole were expecting their first child.

Naming her Alice Waverly Earp the day she was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
